


Villain After My Own Heart

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: The gang realized the sidekick was Hiro but Gogo wasn't at all accepting like in the episode. The revelation causes them to have a massive fight.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> This was a long time in the making and I apologize for that. This was requested by SuperFlashman'z all the way back in March.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Big Hero 6.

Hiro cursed himself in his mind. He was sure to have the rest of the team busy with a patrol. It was just his luck that they were on his route.

They couldn't have recognized him with is goggles and scarf.

Momakase did the cursing for him out loud.

"Don't hurt them." Hiro hissed at her.

"Uh, uh, you're under my time little Hiro."

His eyes narrowed underneath. He had no time to retort when the rest of the team descended on them.

"You're going back to prison Momakase," Gogo ordered.

"My troubles are not with you Big Hero 6, I have more important things on my list."

Gogo launched a wheel at her, skimming wide. Fred was the one who noticed the new sidekick.

"Woah! When did you get an evil sidekick?"

Momakase slashed at him to get Fred to back away from Hiro.

Hiro used his gloves to create vibrations so the cement would crack. Seeing the equation that Honey Lemon used for a chem ball, he smacked it into one of the cracks. The crack filled with a sticky polymer used to trap villains.

A confused expression came across her face, it's highly unusual for an enemy to be smart enough to tell what substance she created out of her purse.

Obviously with those knives of Momakase's it virtually makes her untouchable except for Wasabi as he has his blades.

Gogo knew this, that's why she wanted to have a "friendly" chat with her new partner.

If there was one person he didn't want after him it would be Gogo. Not only is she the most aggressive teammate but she makes anyone who crosses her hurt.

Hiro practiced with her enough times that he was able to anticipate her attacks. He dodged her disk and righted himself in time for her to close in on him. It's one of her favorite moves to do against villains. She's been practicing it more recently.

He pulled his punches, it made her more frustrated. "What? Are you scared to fight me?"

Getting enough space between them, he used his gloves to create another shockwave to crack the pavement. Distracted, she failed to notice them appear until it was too late and fell into the hole.

Hiro waved to Momakase. She reached into a hidden pocket to throw blue smoke pellets. The two escaped in the commotion while Fred helped Gogo free.

The duo watched them from a secure rooftop. Hiro already had his goggles perched on top of his head and his mask lowered to his chin. "I helped you get your swords. This partnership is over."

The older woman laughed. Partially for his statement and for watching him wince every time the speedster cursed out the new sidekick.

"I have one more job that I need your help with and then I'll be done with you."

His head sharply twisted to glare at her. "That wasn't the deal."

Momakase took a step closer, ghosting a finger over the apple of his cheek down to his chin. She pressed a firm index finger underneath. "Little Hiro, you are in no position to negotiate." She purred, flicking her finger up his chin."

His jaw clenched, "What is it?"

"Meet me here in this spot two days from now at 10 o'clock."

Hiro crossed his arms. "Not even going to tell me what it is we're stealing?"

Momakase continued to belittle him, patting his head. "Don't worry your big head of yours, just meet me here."

She jumped across the to another roof, leaving the hero turned evil sidekick alone.

He groaned in annoyance. "Damn it...what did I get myself into..."

"I can't believe she got away again!" Fred exclaimed.

"She was always tough to beat and now she has a capable sidekick," commented Wasabi.

"The sidekick wasn't that good."

Honey Lemon winced, "I don't know Gogo, we did have to rescue you from concrete."

Hiro snorted, reaching around Gogo to retrieve a tool. "Sounds like you guys got your asses handed to you."

Gogo, with her arms crossed, shouldered him in the chest. "Where were you Genius? I called you multiple times."

Her boyfriend but his lower lip. "The cafe was busy and Aunt Cass roped me into helping her so I couldn't escape."

"Too bad we could've used your help with taking down the new sidekick." Honey Lemon told him.

"I'm taking him down next time I see him." Gogo pounded a fist into her palm.

Hiro gulped. "I hope you do..."

That night, Hiro met Momakase at their designated meeting spot.

"Good, you're here, I knew you could follow directions."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's get this over with."

The job was quick and easy, though instead of Yama it was breaking into KreiTech.

Hiro gelt bad about this one since it's Krei and he was on good terms with the mogul.

"If you think I'm going to let you steal some important tech to help you—"

Momakase held up a hand to silence his rant. "It's not what you think, Krei discovered how I make my Graphine blades and I want the information back."

Hiro's eyes narrowed, "He never told me he had the formula."

She jumped up into a window bypassing the drone security patrol in the sky. "You don't have to believe me, you just have to help me get it back."

"Ugh," He groaned, "I swear after this I better not see you in this city again."

"You have my word."

The duo escaped back out of the open window they came in.

"Okay, the silent alarms were still activated so the team would be suiting up, that gives us at least three mi—or they can be here now." Hiro sighed.

"Momakase and her sidekick, what did you steal this time?" Honey Lemon asked.

Fred held up a timeout sign, "Hold up timeout, evil sidekick needs a name, we just can't keep calling him an evil sidekick. That's lame."

Momakase side-eyed Hiro who returned her expression.

Gogo ruled her eyes. "Enough talk. Let's take them down."

True to her promise, she went directly after Hiro. She felt the others could handle Momakase.

Hiro knew he couldn't pull the same trick on her twice but he still didn't want to engage with her.

Gogo pinged a disc off his shoulder. Momakase saw how the others were ganging up on her. "I got what I came here for, consider our partnership finished." Laughing, she threw a blue smoke pellet and disappeared.

The rest of the team's attention went to the sidekick that was still grappling with Gogo. Honey Lemon used the distraction to her advantage and was encased him in an impenetrable substance.

Gogo did the honor of removing his scarf and goggles. They gasped in shock as Hiro's sheepish face appeared.

"What the hell man?" Wasabi asked.

"I know how this looks but guys I can explain it to you please."

Gogo had her arms crossed with an expression of disbelief mixed with disgust. "You were the one who trapped me in cement the other night, that was you wasn't it?"

Hiro wouldn't meet her eyes. "Um...yes...but I can explain everything!"

Gogo scoffed, pushing the button on the side of her helmet to lower her visor and skated out of the alleyway.

Hiro tilted his head back in frustration. "Look, guys, Obake told Momakase our identities so I had to help her get back her family swords from Yama and the blueprints for her Graphine blades from Krei or else she would've turned us into Cheif Cruz." He rushed out all in one breath.

"So she blackmailed you?" Wasabi summed up.

"Yes," he stressed out, "putting it mildly."

Fred huffed, "That is soooo against bad guy and hero solidarity, everyone knows it's wrong of a villain to share a hero's true name with the feds." He shook his head, "No decent supervillains anymore."

"Anyway, you should've told us from the start." Honey Lemon pushed some buttons on her purse, "We could've figured out a solution together." She tossed the ball on Hiro and watched as the new chemical ate away the substance trapping him.

"It was my problem to deal with," Hiro sighed, "Megan is getting closer to our identities with that story of hers so I'm paranoid about it."

Fred nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean for a civilian to learn a superhero's identity this early in the game is just sad."

"Well, I'm just glad Hiro really isn't evil after all," Wasabi commented, patting Hiro's shoulder.

"Now I just have to find Gogo and explain everything to her."

"I wouldn't do that Hiro, she won't be found unless she wants to be but if I see her back at the apartment I will tell her what happened."

He breathed loudly out of his nose. "Okay, thanks HL."

Gogo has been ignoring his texts all morning. He figured Honey Lemon was able to explain his side of things so she wouldn't be mad anymore. He thought wrong.

He spotted the group at the dining hall for breakfast. As soon as he got into range and Gogo spotted him, she scowled and abandoned the table.

Hiro thumped his head on the table. Wasabi whistled, "Wow she's still mad."

"I don't get it!." He pulled at his hair. "You explained it to her last night right Honey Lemon?"

The tallest teen hummed in agreement.

Fred shrugged, "This is the same girl who didn't talk to me for a week after I accidentally scratched her motorcycle."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "That tiny thing? I buffed it out for her the next day."

"Oh I know, but she still wouldn't talk to me until I promised the next time we go see a movie I wouldn't so my cool narrator voice throughout it."

"Great, which means she probably won't talk to me for a month at this rate." He groaned.

"I don't think she'll hold on that long man." Wasabi comforted.

Hiro waved him off, "It's whatever if she wants to be like that fine." He twisted his wrist to glance down at his watch. "I gotta go to class, see you guys later."

"Come on Gogo, can't you just talk to him?" Honey Lemon asked one night at their apartment.

"You know why I'm pissed at him."

"Yes, but Hiro doesn't. I'm sure once you guys talk it out we can go back to being a team again." HL implored, rounding out to face her.

She sighed, "He hasn't come to me, I'm the one that was blindsided by all of this."

"That can be arranged."

They finally met each other in the nerd lab. Staring at each other near Hiro's workspace and completely ignoring the three other members in the room.

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred all peaked their heads over the back of the couches like WWIII was about to commence.

"Finally not avoiding me huh?" Hiro started off with his arms crossed.

Gogo scoffed, "And here I thought the first words out of your mouth was going to be an apology."

Hiro's eyebrows furrowed. "For what? I did what I thought was best for the team."

"You got to be kidding me...the best for the team," She was shaking her head, "How was helping one of our enemies steal for her benefit helping the team?!"

Hiro threw out his arms in front of him. "She knew out IDs! What else was I supposed to do?"

Gogo paced back and forth. "Told us! You idiot! We could've come up with a better plan that didn't involve Momakase escaping and going MIA now!"

"I don't get it, everyone else on the team forgave me. Why can't you?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my god, you're so immature, this isn't about the rest of the team!"

Hiro craned his neck back and laughed in disbelief. "Wow, there you go again, any time we fight you always bring up the age card. So what I'm younger than you!"

"It's because you're immature Hiro! I can't stand it at times!"

Hiro backed up a step. "Oh yeah! If you don't like how "immature" I am why don't' you find a boyfriend who's older than you!"

Fred let out a whine in the back of his throat as he ducked his head waiting for the explosion. The other two widened their eyes in shock.

Hiro himself was in the middle of processing the words that came spewing out of his mouth.

Gogo nodded slowly, "Maybe I should." She said quietly, glancing over at the couch for the first time. "Let's go Honey Lemon."

HL cast a sympathetic look to Hiro before the two girls walked out the door.

Hiro stood rigidly, staring at the door. Fred peeked up over the couch.

"Did they just break up?"

Wasabi put a hand on his shoulder. "I think they just did."

"You guys don't really mean it." Honey Lemon commented once the girls were back at the apartment.

Hiro tore his gaze away from the door. Collapsing on his work chair, he rubbed his hands down his face.

"I do Honey Lemon."

Wasabi and Fred didn't know how to approach him, instead, they just watched as Hiro chucked a wrench that was on his desk away.

"What about the team?"

Gogo for once looked insecure, wrapping her arms around herself. "Right now, there is no Big Hero 6."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> This was highly requested to do a Part 2 where Hiro and Gogo finally make up and live happily ever after. Finally after waiting what feels like years is Trollhunters back in Wizards so I get to see my boi Jim again. Depending on how good Part 1 is this Friday I may or may not write more one-shots for that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BH6.

The group was at their usual spot for lunch, minus Hiro and Gogo.

Fred laid his head on his arms, "This is depressing."

"We got to do something before this breaks up the team for good." Honey Lemon stated.

"What can we do?" Wasabi sighed, "It's already been over a week. I mean just yesterday they gave each other boxes of their stuff back."

"Oh god!" Fred buried his face further in his arms. "I don't even want to talk about that."

"Does anyone have any ideas?"

Wasabi shrugged, "We could say there's trouble and lock them somewhere."

Fred snapped his fingers. "In a closet! That worked for General Man in General Man #452 when he and his partner/love interest fought."

Honey Lemon called both Hiro and Gogo stating there was trouble in the east wing of the school. HL said the thief was able to crawl up an air duct in a janitor closet.

They both were suited up racing to the scene, Hiro busted open the door to see Gogo already there.

"Hiro?"

"Gogo?"

"What are you doing here?"

Gogo crossed her arms, "I asked you first."

"Honey Lemon called me."

"Same here."

They contemplated for a few seconds until they were throwing themselves at the door.

"It...won't...budge." Hiro groaned, tapping into his advanced strength.

"It won't work guys, I used a chem ball to seal the door shut and Wasabi and Fred have the air ducts blocked off."

"This isn't funny! Honey Lemon! Let us out!" Gogo commanded.

"Not until you guys work this out, it's affecting the team! And you two have been miserable without each other. I can hear you Go, even if you lock your bedroom door."

"Honey Lemon!"

Silence. She must have left.

Gogo huffed, shifting over to take a seat on some boxes and took off her helmet.

Hiro did the same thing across the other side of the room.

"I didn't think you were still going to help stop villains."

Gogo shrugged, "I still like helping people...thanks for not kicking me out of SkyMax."

It was Hiro's turn to shrug. "It's your suit, I made it for you to always have so..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Gogo and Hiro avoided each other's eyes.

Hiro drummed his fingers on his thigh. "Look Go...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys about Momakase, I thought I could handle it."

Gogo nodded. "I'm past that, I get it and I knew how paranoid you already were since Megan."

"Then why...?"

"That day before we caught you, don't you remember I asked you about where you were?"

Hiro's puzzled expression answered her question.

"I asked you personally, about that night but you stood here and lied directly to my face. How am I supposed to trust you when it was that easy to lie to me?"

Hiro sighed, "You know me better than anyone...hell I was surprised when you didn't call me out right then and there but I figured in my head that it was more important to protect your identity than the consequences of you finding out...I just didn't think the cost would be you."

Gogo glanced down at her feet. "Me either."

He cracked a smile and swung his feet. "Now that I explained everything to you, do you think I'm still immature?" He asked cheekily.

Gogo laughed, "Sometimes you are but it's not a bad thing, it's refreshing especially when I'm stressed but I'm sorry I used your age against you."

Hiro nodded, "I hear people talk about us saying I'm too young but I worked to be here just like everyone else."

Gogo made the first move and scooted closer to him. "I know, you always try your best even when others don't believe in you."

"You always were one of the only people to believe in me no matter what."

She smiled for the first time this week. "So friends?"

Hiro smirked, "I think I can do one better."

Reaching across, he titled Gogo's face towards him and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Aww."

The two broke apart to see the rest of the team watching them, relieved.

"Really guys?"

"Hey man, we had to make sure you two weren't dead in here." Wasabi defended.

"Instead, we stumbled upon a happy ending." Honey Lemon clasped her hands together.

"Can we get out of here now?" Gogo asked.

"Yeah! Let's go get some sushi tacos!" Fred exclaimed.

Hiro helped Gogo up beside him. "Sounds good to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one and I will see yall next Sunday.
> 
> Stay Crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> The request wanted this angsty but I did write up a happy make up scene so if you guys want to see how they resolved it let me know in the comments.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
